50 sentances
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: 50 sentences describing how Eragon and Arya's relationship grew and changed throughout the years.


Fandom: Eragon  
Pairing: Eragon/Arya  
Theme set: Epsilon  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning[s: Some mentions of naked bodies in here… x.x

#1 – Motion:

It was quiet, the silence only broken by the pattering of their bare feet against the wooden floor, and their soft chuckles as they reached the finishing point at the same time.

#2 – Cool:

Eragon sighed, leaning against the cool stone, watching patiently as Arya tended to his wounds, which were sustained during a fight with a group of Urgals.

#3 – Young:

Looking at her laugh, Eragon realized that she had seemed much younger once the war was over, her green eyes sparkling with mirth more often now.

#4 – Last:

Arya sank down on her knees, touching the cool marble tomb fondly, with a tinge of sadness; she was the last of her family, now.

#5 – Wrong:

They both knew that it was wrong, that the love between them was never meant to be; yet as Eragon hugged her close, Arya could not help but to lean against his chest, sighing as their sweat cooled against their naked bodies.

#6 – Gentle:

He was always gentle with her, even as his rough, calloused hands travelled over her body, touching her most intimate areas, he was always gentle.

#07 – One:

Arya remembered the day when she thought that Eragon was dead, the day when she realized that together, they were one, and apart, they were none.

#08 – Thousand:

A thousand soldiers could never take Arya away from Eragon, just ask anyone in Ellesméra, and they would tell you that one would never be without the other.

#09 – King:

Eragon never thought he would ever hold a position so grand as 'king', but as he looked down from the podium at his subjects, with Arya by his side, he could not help but to believe.

#10 – Learn:

He sat by the window, starring at the trees; he could not understand a woman's mood swings, but he is determined to learn.

#11 – Blur:

Arya watched as he fought with another elf at the training fields, their movements a blur.

#12 – Wait:

Eragon knew that Arya would be waiting for him, when the war is over, when Galbatorix is finally defeated.

#13 – Change:

Tapping his feet impatiently, he waited as Arya changed inside her room, wondering why couldn't he join her inside.

#14 – Command:

He glared at Arya angrily, knowing that if she stayed, she would be killed, and if she went, he would regret it; sighing, he looked at her firmly, commanding her to leave the battlefield.

#15 – Hold:

They held each other close, each worried that the other had suffered serious harm at the hands of their captors; satisfied when they knew that the other wasn't hurt, they curled up together, hoping that some one would save them soon.

#16 – Need:

Eragon needed Arya, plain and simple, without her, he could not imagine how life would be like.

#17 – Vision:

In her eyes, Eragon was perfection manifested in the body of a young man, a vision in itself.

#18 – Attention:

Arya was awaken by a rough shake, and a high-pitched cry seeking attention.

#19 – Soul:

Eragon realized that it was not her physical beauty that drew him to Arya, but the beauty of her soul.

#20 – Picture:

Arya stared at the picture sadly, remembering the times she and Eragon had messed around in the fields, knowing that times would never be like that anymore.

#21 – Fool:

He felt like a fool, watching as she greeted her mother with a exclamation and words of love; Eragon could not believe that he could have assumed that Arya was having an extra-martial affair.

#22 – Mad:

She watched, slack-jawed, as he battled madly through the group of soldiers surrounding her, just to reach her in time.

#23 – Child:

She smiled softly at him, before looking down at the miracle child in his arms, "He's beautiful," she breathed; "yes he is."

#24 – Now:

The war's over now, and Eragon and Arya knew that they could finally live the rest of their lives together.

#25 – Shadow:

She was like his shadow, always following, yet never questioning.

#26 – Goodbye:

It was a bittersweet goodbye, and Arya could not help but to cry as Eragon strapped on his sword, before grimly gathering his shield, his eyes screaming the words he would never dare to say.

#27 – Hide:

She could not help but hide from his angry glare, as he looked at what's left of his bed.

#28 – Fortune:

It was to Eragon's great fortune that he stumbled across Arya's favorite tunic then; who knows what she would have done to him otherwise.

#29 – Safe:

"It is safe now," Eragon murmured, as he held Arya's trembling form in his arms.

#30 – Ghost:

She was like a ghost, breezing through the halls so quietly that it scared everyone, even him.

#31 – Book:

She winced as he slammed the book on the table, before capturing her lips in a rough kiss.

#32 – Eye:

Eragon always thought that Arya had the best green eyes, which accounted for him staring at her every second of the day.

#33 – Never:

Looking back, Arya realized that she had never openly defied anyone, until now.

#34 – Sing:

Arya was sure that if Eragon starts singing in the midst of battle, they would have defeated Galbatorix's army much faster.

#35 – Sudden:

All of a sudden, they stopped, and Arya could only watch wide-eyed as Eragon started to tap dance in front of their whole army.

#36 – Stop:

Eragon stopped, wondering what's wrong with Arya as she lay on the bed, groaning.

#37 – Time:

"It is time, Eragon," she gasped, knowing that the baby was coming; "What?" was his replying gasp, as he sat up, startled.

#38 – Wash:

She washed his back gently, careful to avoid the wounds he obtained in the battle.

#39 – Torn:

Arya could not help but to feel torn from him as she saw Eragon fall from a chest wound.

#40 – History:

They know that together, they would bring the Varden to victory, and make history.

#41 – Power:

Even though Eragon held a lot of power in the Varden and she in Ellesméra, the duo never let the power get into their heads.

#42 – Bother:

She could not imagine why Eragon would bother with that, as she stared at the complicated instructions for skinning a rabbit.

#43 – God:

At that moment, when they came down from their mutual climax, Arya believed in the existence a God.

#44 – Wall:

The silence between them was palpable, and Arya could visualize a wall slowly building between them.

#45 – Naked:

Their naked bodies molded perfectly into the other's, as though as they were meant to be together.

#46 – Drive:

Arya could not help but to laugh as Eragon tried to drive a stake through the ground.

#47 – Harm:

Eragon could not stand to see harm inflicted on Arya's body; knowing that she didn't want his protection only made it worse.

#48 – Precious:

In her mind, Eragon was much more precious than all the gold in the world.

#49 – Hunger:

She had never known hunger, but after meeting Eragon for the first time, she realized what it meant.

#50 – Believe:

As nightfall approached, Eragon and Arya looked into each other's eyes, and believed for once, that there can be miracles.

* * *

How was it? Review please! 


End file.
